


I'll Protect You From All The Nightmares

by Ukume94



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Making Love, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ukume94/pseuds/Ukume94
Summary: Imagine waking up from a nightmare and Sam helping you when you can't go back to sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My first Sam and reader fic, I hope you enjoy!

You wake up panting for breath, your hands grasping onto the blankets surrounding you while trying to fight off the hysterics of your nightmare. Counting to 10 and reminding yourself it was only a dream finally helps you calm down. Sitting up you rub the stress that has formed on your face and sigh knowing once your awake there was no use in trying to fall back to sleep. Deciding on leaving your room but not wanting to leave the warmth of your blankets, you grab your blankets and pillow from your bed and head out to the bunkers lounging area, where you could turn on the small black and white tv. Turning the dial on the tv and jumping onto the couch you wiggle around until you find a comfertable position while draping the blankets on top of you. Finally getting over the fact that there's nothing to watch at this late hour, you decide to watch the stupid infomercials of the none stick pan. Watching the way the food just slides off the pan and the food looking amazing even when the tv is black and white, you think about buying one for the bunker. Dean would love to make food with that pan. Just as you're ready to grab your phone to call the number on the screen, you notice a figure walking by the doorway and sticking their head inside. Sitting up you notice it's Sam and all his handsome glory.  
A beautiful dimpled smile appears onto his face when he notices you sitting under a blanket on the couch.  
"Why are you awake?" he asks walking into the room noticing him with a thin grey shirt and dark grey sweatpants.  
Trying not to seem like you're gocking towards him you look away towards the tv and point.  
"I couldn't help but want to watch some infomercials." you answer with a small grin upon your face.  
Sam takes a seat on the couch with you and starts watching the infomercial with you.  
Glancing towards him you smile before speaking softly.  
"I was thinking about buying one of these, Dean would love to cook with it."  
Sam shakes his head in disagreement.  
"Dean doesn't need one of those, he can barley handle the one he uses now."  
Sam and you chuckle together thinking of the older Winchester.  
Sam and you start watching another paid program about a magical blender that cuts food up quickly in just two spins.  
Sam glances towards you before looking away.  
"So really (y/n) why are you awake at this hour?" he finally asks wanting to know the truth.  
You look to him before glancing back towards the tv. You've been having nightmares for days now, everyday you fight them off and come out here to watch something to keep your mind from going back to the nightmare. This was the first time one of the brothers has found you out here coping with your problem.  
"Why are you awake?" you answer his question with a question.  
Sam bites his lip while fighting off a small smile.  
"I needed something to drink, I got water but when I was headed back to my room I heard the tv on." he answers before turning towards you. "Your turn."  
Sighing you look to the tall handsome brother you've had a crush on for years and decided to tell the truth. It was about time you finally told someone.  
"I've been having nightmares. Knowing myself after I wake up I can't get back to sleep so I always come out her to watch something on this old tv."  
"Why didn't you tell me?" sam asks his eyebrows furrowed together.  
"I didn't think it was a big deal, you told me to bother you only when it was important."  
"This is important (y/n), you're important." he answers scooting closer to you, the warmth of his body warming up your legs.  
"I can handle it sam, I'm a big girl." you add before looking away towards the tv.  
"This is serious (y/n), these nightmare could mess with you for years. Do you want to talk about it?" he asks his hazel eyes watching you.  
You open your mouth to say no but find yourself starting to tell him every last detail.  
"It always starts with a hunt, you and dean are looking around for some kind of spirit when I end up finding the victim. I helped him out something pulls me back leaving me in the house alone. While I fight it off I make my way up the stairs and find you and Dean on the floor dead. At that point I don't even care anymore, so I let the spirit take me too." You answer with a shaky voice, looking towards Sam.  
Sam moves closer towards you his arm draping over your shoulders.  
"You know if something like that would ever happen Dean and I would want you to keep going, we wouldn't want you to just give up. You're a strong, stuborn, amazingly, beautiful woman. I know you could keep going even if Dean and I are gone." sam says softly looking towards you his soft puffs of breath hitting the top of your head.  
His words cause your stomach to twist slightly, Sam thinks I'm beautiful?  
You turn towards him, his hazel eyes looking into you (y/e/c) eyes.  
"You, you think I'm beautiful?" You ask softly your voice only a whisper.  
Sam nods gently his eyes scanning yout face before they land on your lips just as he bites his bottom lip.  
"Of course I think you're beautiful, (y/n) I have never met a woman like you before. You care for others more then you care for yourself, you would do anything to keep Dean and I safe. Cas has told us so many times to keep you safe only cause you're important and we wouldn't want anything happening to you."  
"I feel the same way about Dean and you, you both are the most important people in my life. I don't want to think about a world without Dean or you." You admit quietly your voice sounding weary.  
Sam smiles softly his eyes glancing towards your lips again. This time you decide to do something about it. Lifting yourself up, sitting on your knees so you're at the same height as him, you decide to place a soft kiss upon his lips. Sam tenses up.  
Maybe Sam didn't want to kiss you? Maybe you read it all wrong. You think to yourself feeling a bit embarrassed.  
Just as you decide to pull back from the kiss his large hand holds the back of your head to extend the kiss.  
He moves his lips with yours as the kiss you share becomes loving.  
Sam pulls back to look towards you, his cheeks blushing slightly. Sam rests his forhead against yours as he picks you up from your spot having you straddle his legs.  
"I'll do anything to keep you and myself safe so you wouldn't have to be alone." Sam answers his voice filled with love.  
He moves his head to begin kissing you once again, his lips feeling like magic against yours. The kiss becoming hot, you no longer need that blanket over the both of you. Moving the blanket out of the way to free your legs, Sam pulls you closer to him wanting more of you.  
You both pull away for needed breath.  
"(y/n) you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that." Sam whispers a small smile playing on his lips.  
"I thought my feelings were one sided." you reply your smile matching his. Your thumb touching his scruff of hair upon his jawline.  
"I've had feelings for you since you saved our lives in Farmington." Sam admitts while his large hands rub your hips gently.  
"I did what I had to just to keep you from leaving me." you affirmed smiling as he leans into you to kiss your neck. You let out a gasp at the feeling of his warm lips against your neck.  
You explore his hair with your fingers, his soft hair laced through your fingers just as you pull it gently after he nips your neck gently.  
"Sam" you moan quietly.  
Sam pulls back kissing your lips once again, opening your mouth as his tongue enters your mouth.  
You swiftly begin to pull at the hem of his shirt, wanting more of him.  
Sam pulls back his eyes roaming your actions before pulling his shirt off himself and throwing it behind the couch.  
Placing your hands onto his warm torso, fingers exploring every scar, beauty spot and goosebump against his skin.  
Sam pulls your tanktop off in one swift move. Leaving you bare from the waist up, since you never sleep with a bra on.  
Sam throws your tanktop to the ground behind you, his eyes stopping to admire you.  
Feeling slightly self-conscious you move your hands to cover yourself up. S am stops you with one large hand before using his other hand to touch you gently.  
"Never cover youself up from me, you're beautiful." he comforted tenderly his eyes venerating your beauty.  
He looks to your (y/c/e) eyes as his eyes ask you for permission.  
You nod a loving smile placed upon your face.  
Sam uses his free hand, placing it below your breast rubbing his thumb against the soft skin.  
You sigh as he moves his hand to gently grasp onto your breast.  
Looking towards the handsome younger Winchester you lean down to give him a wanting kiss.  
Sam pulls you to him, your skin against his warm skin.  
He moves his hand away from your breast to pull his sweatpants down.  
You hover over him with you knees on each side of his legs as he pulls down his sweatpants and underwear. His hardened length smacking his chiseled abs.  
You look down in amazement, his length larger and thicker then you expected.  
Deciding not to have him the only one undressed, you pull your pj pants down along with your purple panties. Sam watches you as you step out of them, one leg at a time before throwing them behind the couch.  
Sam smiles leaning in to kiss you again, while his large hand moves to the inside of your thighs. He stops to look to you still asking for permission.  
"Sam, you don't have to ask anymore. I'm yours." you whisper seductively.  
Sam responds with a kiss, his hand softly rising to your mound. His fingers softly slipping against your slit.  
Sam and you both moan in unison.  
"You're so wet for me." he divulged continuing to rub his fingers against your slit, his pad of his thumb finally rubbing your awaiting clit.  
You cry out with need as he teases you with the tormenting pace of his fingers.  
"Sam!" you beg wanting more.  
Sam kisses your lips softly, your mouth opening in pleasure as his fingers slip into your awaiting vagina.  
Leaning against his body and moaning softly next to his ear, he begins pumping his fingers in and out of you slowly.  
You place a shaking hand onto the back of his neck and the other hand through his shaggy brown hair.  
Moving your face back to look to Sam, his hazel eyes no longer visible from the tint of lusty black shade. He kisses your jawline as you look up to the ceiling moaning as his fingers find your sensitive spots.  
"Sam. Please." you beg once again looking down to him his eyes watching your beauty as you fill with pleasure.  
"What is it sweetheart? What do you want baby?" he asks slowling his fingers inside of you.  
"You Sam, I want you." You cry begging for more.  
Sam smiles before removing his digets from you and sucking off the juices.  
You groan in pleasure watching him as he sucks his fingers clean.  
"You taste like heaven." Sam comments after his fingers are cleaned off.  
Sam lifts you from under your arms as you hold onto his hard member, positioning it at your entrance.  
"Please Sam. I want more of you, I want to feel more of you." you exclaimed when the tip of his hard member slides against you slit.  
Sam kisses you softly, your free hand touching his scruffy jawline the other holding onto his shoulder as he pushes the tip into your entrance.  
You gasp as the girth of him penetrates into your awaiting channel.  
Sam moans softly his forehead resting against yours, still pushing himself inside of you. The burn and stretch of him widening you to the max, your eyebrows furrow toegether until he's fully seated inside of your now throbbing channel.  
Your heavy panting breaths mixing with his, his eyes filled with concern when he noticed your eyes squeezed shut.  
"Baby, am I hurting you?" he begins to fret as he places his right hand upon the side of your face, his thumb rubbing gently on your cheek.  
Opening your eyes you can see the concern on his face, you nod slowly still trying to get adjust to his size.  
"(y/n)." he whispers panic glowing in his eyes.  
You lean in giving him a soft kiss.  
"Sam." you softly murmure, your (y/e/c) taking in the sight of Sam as he scrutinizes your every reaction.  
You have never seen him have his heart on his sleeve as it is now, his concerned eyes bearing into yours, his forehead creased, his eyes glistening as he continues to rub your cheek gently. You knew at that moment that Sam is the one, the only one you'll ever want to wake next to, the only one you want to run to when your afraid or hurt. Sam is the only person that would look at you this way. Sam is the only one you want to share a moment like this with, the only one you want to marry and have children with. Sam is the love of your life.  
"Sam, I... I love you." you proclaim smiling softly towards the love of your life.  
Sam's eyes welled up, a smile coming across his face. Sam kisses you passionately that you feel the air being taken from your lungs.  
"I love you too." Sam answers his whole face lighting up.  
You finally adjust to his size and width. You move your hips back and forth testing out the feeling.  
Your eyes roll back in pleasure feeling his hardened length rubs against your pleasure spot.  
Looking to Sam your eyes filled with lust, you kiss him gently. He rolls you over so that you're lying on your back, his member still fully seated inside of your needy walls.  
"Sam." you moan as he leans down capturing your lips in another breathtaking kiss.  
He pulls back to watch you, your fingers laced through his fingers. He smiles down to you as he starts a slow pace.  
You moan in the back of your throat as his length rubs against the sensitive walls within you.  
His lips kissing down your jaw to your neck.  
He continues his agonizing slow thrusts into you, he pulls away. His deep moans feeling your ears with pleasure.  
"(y/n) look." Sam says while fighting off another moan from the back of his throat. "Look how we look together." Sam moans as he continues his slow pace.  
He looks to you noticing you not watching what he told you to look to. He places his thumb and forefinger on your chin having you look down to where your bodies are joined.  
You watch as his enormous member slides in and out of you slowly.  
"Watch how beautiful you look taking me." Sam moans softly as you continue to watch your combined bodies moving together with love and need.  
You mewl as he presses closer to you, his chest to yours. You hold onto his shoulders as he continues the same unhuried pace but pushing in till you're taking every inch.  
Wanting more, you move your shaky hands to the side of his head to make him look to you.  
"What is it baby?" Sam asks kissing the top of your breast.  
"Faster Sam." You cry wanting more.  
Sam kisses you passionately before lifting your legs so they're grasping his sides.  
Sam pulls back staring into your eyes, he gives you a quick kiss on your slightly opened lips.  
He moves his arms over you so you're caged under the younger Winchester, pulling away from your shared kiss before looking into your eyes.  
All his weight on his forearms, he picks up the pace slamming into you without any warning.  
You gasp loudly as his short, hard, strokes cause you to grasp onto his back, your nails digging in hard as you try to hold onto him. The slap of skin and murmurs from the tv the only sound you hear.  
Sam's hips slap quicker and quicker against you, his member rubbing against your sensitive walls.  
You moan loudly not caring if you wake Dean, this was Sam and your moment and you would be damned if you quieted down even for a moment.  
You try to match every push of his hips by wiggling yours, just as you feel him rub one spot he finds another spot deep within you that causes you to cry out with want.  
"Shit, Sam. Right there baby. Don't stop, keep going. As hard as you can." you moan wanting to reach that peak, feeling it just at the edge of you fingertips.  
Sam snaps his hips faster and faster. Yours and Sam's swear-filled moans echoing the large room.  
"Just like that." You moan feeling your release nearing quicker.  
Your mingled breath hitting each others face, Sam moves one of his arms from above you and places his thumb against your clit and combined bodies.  
"I'm so close baby girl, cum with me. Share the moment with me." Sam groans trying to hold back as long as he can.  
The sensation of his thumb and the rapid pace takes you over the edge.  
Sam and you both moan in unison as you both reach your peaks and share an amazing breathtaking release.  
Tears run down the sides of your face when the after shock of your orgasm hits.  
Sam slowly pulls himself out of your warmth and kisses you. You smile into the kiss just as he sits up pulling you into his lap. He grabs yor blanket that is barley hanging off the couch, he pulls it onto you and him.  
You rest your head atop of his bare chest listening to the sound of his quick heartbeat.  
He kisses the top of your head just as the sound of footsteps cause you to push closer to Sam knowing Dean was on his way towards the loungeing area. Sam drapes the blanket over you so only your neck and head is showing.  
Dean walks into the room his eyes squinting from the light bouncing off the tv.  
"You know you're both really loud. Maybe next time do it somewhere that isn't close to my room." Dean says shaking his head and walking out towards the kitchen.  
Sam and you glance to each other before you both chuckle as your cheeks flush up quickly.  
"I'm happy he heard." Sam admits in a whisper.  
"You are?" you asks a bit embarrassed.  
"Yeah, cause now he knows that we're together. We don't have to hide it." Sam answers with no shame in his voice.  
You smile and give him a kiss on his jawline. You rest your head once more against his chest and close your eyes.  
"I love you (y/n), go to sleep my love. I'll protect you from all the nightmares." Sam murmurs into your ear.  
The sound of his heartbeat and warm arms pulling you into a sweet sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
